I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid frame rail and, more particularly, to a hybrid frame rail including a pair of metallic flanges separated by a convoluted glass reinforced composite web generally extending the length of the frame rail.
II. Discussion
In the automobile industry, there has been a relatively recent trend toward limiting the overall weight of automotive vehicles. Automobiles which are lighter in weight tend to offer better fuel efficiency and often are less expensive to produce and manufacture. As a result of this trend, much attention has been given to reducing the weight of various components, such as body panels, including but not limited to, door panels, deck lids, body side panels, hoods, truck lids and headliners, among others. Materials such as lightweight aluminum alloys, ceramics, high durable plastics and foams are often used to form such lightweight body panels.
Likewise, much attention has also been given to reducing the weight of vehicle engines, since engines account for a significant portion of the vehicles overall weight. For example, ceramic materials are now commonly used in the production of engine components including the engine block itself. Ceramic materials tend to have a strength comparable to metals and offer good heat resistance characteristics.
With the advent of lighter weight body panels and vehicle engines the need for excessively heavy vehicle frames and chassis have been greatly reduced. Thus, the present invention is directed to providing a lightweight vehicle frame rail which is relatively inexpensive to produce and manufacture and which has enhanced load handling capabilities.